Lucky Doll
by SweetAce
Summary: It was said that dolls exist in the human world. Being a doll isn't that easy because you have to stay away from Doll Keepers from doing whatever they want to do with you. Rukia was a doll and hardly live anywhere, she's always on the street lying on the ground with her newly lolita dress but soon became dirty. One day someone approached the sleeping figure. Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : "New Life"  
>She always lived on the street because her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya made her lived on the streets for some private matters, she pleaded in front of him promising that she won't interrupt but he got mad and made Rukia cry.<p>

She ran away without anything and just sat in a few corners of the street where people obviously keep staring at her.

She even heard someone says that her brother was so selfish he kick her out from his house.

She cried, the dress that her brother gave her was her favourite one and now she ruined it. "I-IIIts because o-of he-e-rr." she said angrily.

"Brother always treats me like a sister but when that woman came to his life, brother's atitude suddenly changed."

All of her tears that night made her eyes look swollen in the morning.

She knew that she was a doll to begin with and that this place was very dangerous for her to stay.

The next day she started walking towards the park to buy corn soup, she crossed her fingers hoping that her wallet was inside her pocket.

She smiled when she was right about her wallet being there.

This park reminded of her brother, he usually take her here for the yummy ice-cream as a token or prize.

She missed him so much, good thing she was lucky that soup was the only stock left.

While she was enjoying her meal she noticed 2 men approaching a girl, her eyes began to widen.

The 2 men placed a spell, a spell which means that someone owns the doll. Rukia felt suddenly sick after seeing the men touching the girl's chin and kissing her like it was his girlfriend. "tch bastards!" she ran away from those dangerous looking guys.

People can tell the difference whether your human or a doll, if you have this |c kind of eyes it means your a doll but if there's none your human.

Rukia has this contacts she's wearing but later remove them because she remembers that she left the case and the cleaner so its dangerous for her to wear them everyday.

"God please help me" she whispered , fear was building up inside her. It was dangerous for her to be on the streets where people can see her eyes.

( One week later )

She was grateful for the safety and all but the bad news is she's out of money, because of her tummy rumbling she plan on sleeping for the day so she couldn't feel the pain.

One time she was making this bracelet to make sure that people will be trick that someone already owns her, she fell asleep so peacefully but someone was watching her that day.

He carried her to his apartment and carefully placed her on the bed.

The next day she woke up, looking shock she saw a white haired boy beside her, she tapped him slowly on the arm saying "uhmmm where am I and who are you?" she glared at him  
>The boy looked at her scratching his head, "Do you remember me Rukia?" he said holding her hands.<p>

Rukia was so confused she almost think that she was kidnapped. "Who?" she stared at him looking confused, she stand up saying "I'm leaving, you got the wrong person, I'm already owned." she shouted.

Because of not eating anything yesterday she felt dizzy and fainted straight away, good thing the boy caught her in his arms.

He went down stairs preparing food for Rukia and quickly went up again waking her up. "Here eat it, I think your hungry." he handed it to her. "No thanks, why would a rich person like you would help me anyway." she refused to eat, she doesn't know this person and doesn't trust him either.

"Because...I-II...I love you Rukia since we were still young." He blushed from saying another word, Rukia was surprised by his proposal, she extremely turned red moving her head down refraining from looking at him.

"I'm Toshiro your childhood friend." he looked at her again with those sparkling eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'll try to remember you Toshiro." she shake hands with him. Her life changed because of his kindness and warmth towards her.

me: "awwww I'm touched"

Rukia: "Hey stop it!"

Toshiro: "Want me to seduce Rukia?"

me: "Maybe but somethings going to ruin it."

Rukia: "Okay no more surprises, see yah in the next chapter!"

Review please, I ship them a lot lol


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot I don't own Bleach**

*Flashback*

"Ru, want some gummy bears?" a white haired boy said

"Sure Toshi." said little Rukia smiling

'Toshi? Little?' she asked herself. She saw her brother talking to someone and realized that she was dreaming.

She walk towards the room and saw the two of them playing in her old room.

"Toshi, your it." Little Rukia ran outside the room giggling

"What! Ru not fair." he ran after her

Rukia was able to think why the two of them hasn't meet yet for 5 years, she went downstairs and saw the whole scene.

"Ru...cha." Little Toshiro trembled with fear

"RUKIA! How many times do I have to tell you not to play inside the house." Byakuya slapped her across the face

Rukia covered her mouth and weep while seeing her brother, the only kind brother to her hurt Little Rukia.

"O-oni." she cried

Little Toshi hugged her and cried too.

The woman she saw was the woman that Byakuya was always talking about.

"Okaaaa-saaaan!" Toshi shouted as if he was hurt.

Tamiya Histugaya, the woman who seduced Byakuya in the first place

Toshiro's mom pulled Little Toshiro away from Rukia.

"And that son is what a naughty children needs." his mom said dragging him away from the house.

"Let go Ru needs my comfort." He struggled

After annoying his mom a hundred times she slapped him on the face.

"ShUt Up! Its her fault so don't bother her anymore." she shouted angrily.

Little Toshiro didn't cry, he was angry and worried for his best friend.

He escaped from the grasped of his mother and ran towards Little Rukia.

He hugged her until Byakuya pushed him away.

"How dare you hurt your own sister, you should be a shame of yourself." he shouted punching Byakuya on the body.

Rukia was stunned by his words 'I abandoned my brother already so don't think about the past Rukia' she said to herself

*end of flashback*

Rukia woked up after seeing the past.

"So it really was a dream." she said

"What dream?" Toshiro asked

Rukia was surprised to see Toshiro beside him

"I remember now Toshi." she smiled

Toshiro hugged her "You now remembered Ru."

He stand up and showing Rukia a school uniform

"Ru, tomorrow where gonna go to school so here's your uniform and on the table there's a letter for you. Please read it if you want to change your mind on leaving here." He said

"Ah! Thank you." she smiled at him

She read the letter, it was from her brother. She gasped

**Dear Rukia,**

** I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house, after I saw you cry I regretted telling you to leave so please come back. I was searching you for one week and saw you there on the street trying to live, I was going to talk to you until Toshiro carried you to his apartment. I'm sorry for hurting you please just please come back. Were going to live with Tamiya Hitsugaya from now on so come back. -Kuchiki Byakuya**

She crumpled the paper after seeing that woman's name.

"Go to hell!" she shouted bursting her anger in the room

She threw it away "YOUR TOO LATE ALREADY! she raged again

She sat in the corner and cried

Toshiro was about to come in but he saw her reading the letter and crying

"Mom's an idiot" he whispered

Rukia saw Toshiro seating beside the door, spacing out

'Did he saw me?' she blushed

"uh Toshi I-I..I'll stay here forever" she fidgeted

Toshiro finally realized that Rukia was talking to him

"Sure!" he smiled

She was glad to see his childhood friend, here for her

_Chapter 2 done hehe, did you enjoy?_

_Review please!_

_Rukia: "Our friendship will not last anyway."_

_Me: "Hey now! Don't tell them Rukia."_

_Rukia: "If you break my heart in some chapters I'll kill you"_

_Me: "Rukia, calm down."_

_Toshiro: "Ughhh she's here to visit me again."_

_Me: "You too Toshiro! Be quiet."_

_See yah in the next chapter!_

_Rukia: "Hey wait a sec. Lemme tell you to share this with your friends who love me and Toshiro together haha"_

_Me: "Okay Rukia, let's say bye for now_

_Rukia: "See you."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was stressed_

_Today I'll give you the most hard work I bought in school _

_I hope you like it (^ o ^) / _

"Ru, hurry up or will be late." He shouted downstairs

"Okay." She said running down the stairs

*walking*

"Toshi, is everyone there nice?" She asked

Toshiro was sweating 'nice, I'm not sure tho' "Oh yes there nice" He tried to smile

They arrived just in time, "Okay class settle down, we have a new student so be nice to her. Kuchiki-san you may come in now." Ms. Orikawa said

Rukia was nervous, what if she stuttered while introducing or get this awkward stare

She inhaled and smiled calmly, "Hi I'm Rukia nice to meet you, I hope we get along with each other." she smiled

Everyone was surprised by her voice, it was like a little girl talking

Some other boys was already blushing while the girls were saying "Cute" for Rukia

"Kuchiki sit beside...Ah Kurosaki- san." Ms. Orikawa smiled as a welcome greeting

Toshiro was just infront of Kurosaki

Everyone was looking at her with this sparkly eyes. "Hi I'm Ichigo." His seatmate greeted her a warm welcome

"uh call me Rukia." She shake his hands

Homeroom was indeed boring, all they talk about was rules and other things about your class

After homeroom was Math, the most hardest subject that everyone was thinking but to Rukia it was normal for her to learn something hard.

When the teacher give problems all they do is act like they're dying, it was a bit rude for them to show that.

Rukia noticed, once the bell rang everyone was like leaving already and left the teacher erasing the board, 'So rude' she thought

"Sensei I'll do it" she smiled. She was willing to help because to her its not normal for her to ignore something like that

Sir Tento was grateful for the help but he told her its alright

Ichigo was waiting for her outside, "Rukia, let's go." he said

Rukia just nodded and followed Ichigo, they became close friends already

She noticed Toshiro was surrounded by girls, she acted like she doesn't know Toshiro

Ichigo noticed her looking at him with a bad expression, "I hate him." He said

Rukia was surprised, "Why, did you guys fight?" She got curious

"He stole my girl friend" He said, "Oh I'm sorry, who's she?" she wants to know more

"Hinamori, she lived a few blocks away from his house." He said

Rukia suddenly felt her tears was about to burst, her heart was rejecting Toshiro's words yesterday.

'Liar' she thought, she can't stop crying and Ichigo was really surprised by the sudden reaction of Rukia. "Are you alright?" He asked walking closed to Rukia, seeing her face red.

"ah I just remembered my mother, she divorces my father because of this guy. I just miss her don't mind me." she tried smile but her smile was crooked. "Its okay Rukia I know what you feel." Ichigo ruffled her hair.

The long hours has passed and Toshiro noticed that Rukia wasn't even talking to him anymore, 'Did I left her too much' he asked himself

It was already dismissal and Rukia was like in a hurry before Toshiro will notice her going home by herself, she used the window as an exit. Proper isn't it, she made a shortcut a while ago using the fire exit ladder beside their room.

"Phew I got away, where should I go? I'm running away again huh." She laughed

Her plan is to open the window from her new room and get her things out, she always left the window open. She ran to Toshiro's house before he gets there.

Toshiro was waiting for 20 min. already and still Rukia wasn't there, he saw Ichigo passing by with his friends. "Kurosaki have you seen Rukia." He asked but no reply from Ichigo at all.

Ichigo ignored the selfish white haired boy but it was weird he thought, 'I thought Rukia doesn't know him?' well its not his business anyway.

Rukia got all of her things out and mission complete, she just stayed in the park humming a sad song

Ichigo was passing by and saw her crying and staring at the sky, "Rukia? What happened, is something wrong?" He's worried

"It's okay Ichigo, my brother kicked me out from the house because of anothef woman."she stared at him, blanked

"You can live in my house, I'm living alone actually." He smirked

Rukia got up and hugged Ichigo saying "Thank you"

They walked like they were couples but this street is so familiar, she forgot that Ichigo's house was near Toshiro's

He was already looking for the keys, Rukia was sweating. He was there 'shit'

When he opened the door she ran fast to hide from Toshiro, "Rukia? Why the hell are you excited at." He asked, she was very suspicious

"Its nothing, I just never seen a house that is huge and wide" she smiled like a little girl amazed by a magic show

"Your room is beside mine, it was my sister's so you could use it" he scratched his head, opening the fridge

Rukia walked up the stairs saying "Night Ichigo I'm skipping dinner tonight" she ran fast to her room shutting the door

"What's wrong with her anyway" shrugged.

The next day they both went to school but Toshiro was worried, what if Rukia kidnapped or something. "Damn little shit" he ssuddenly shouted making the girls scared, "Toshiro-chan are you alright?" One girl asked.

He ignored them and went back to the classroom. To his surprise Rukia was there, laughing with Ichigo

The bell rang and Ms. Orikawa went inside as well

"Okay class, tomorrow is the festival and I'm going to be assigning 2 people who would willing to make our activity." She shouted seriously

Ms. Orikawa noticed Ichigo and Rukia laughing, she smirked tapping the board to get the students attention

"Kurosaki Ichigo and his companion, Kuchiki Rukia. Your assigned to do these tasks" she grinned saying goodbye

The 2 stand up embarrassed, "Its your faul idiot" she hissed at Ichigo

"Umm okay, suggest what you guys want to do for tomorrow" she shouted

Rukia saw Toshiro's hand raised, she pointed his hand

"How about Haunted house" he smiled

Everyone was pissed, why is it always haunted house.

Last year we did that.

"Anyone else" she rolled her eyes away from Toshiro

He noticed and was about to shout, one girl raised her hand slowly

Rukia pointed again, "Cosplay cafe" she said

"Okay nothing to add?" She looked at them

"Whoever who's in favor of cosplay cafe raised your hand" she raised her hands earlier than them

Everyone except for Toshiro raised their hands, he was getting pissed off.

"Okay cosplay cafe it is, umm the girls will bring any doll shoes while the boys are black shoes, thank you. You may go now" she dismissed everyone

Now Toshiro was already getting on his nerve, "Oi Kuchiki come with me, outside now" he shouted

Now Rukia was really fucked 'oh hell no'

_Review please!_

_Did you like it? Me so effort at night lol _

_Toshiro: "Now that's not nice isn't it Rukia?"_

Rukia: "Its actually okay for me "

Ichigo: "yah me too"

Me: "You just wait for some day Toshiro?"

Toshiro: "Fine"

Please give me a thumbs up and I'll still continue this story so wait for more


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

She thought she could get away with it but her nightmare continues.

Rukia gulped, Toshiro was definitely irritated by my actions. "Why are you ignoring me?" his angry face turned into a worried expression.

"Toshi sorry I didn't tell you before, I was staying with my cousin." She said, her heart was beating fast and he saw him raising an eyebrow at her.

"You sure?" He said, Rukia nodded calmly and smiled to make sure she is telling the truth. It was hard to lie, they were childhood friends since 7 and now she created a lie.

"Okay thanks Ru." he left with a single smile, "phew I thought I've been shot through the head." She whispered

Rukia went back to work on the cosplay design and the costumes, Ichigo suggested Ishida to stay for the help since he was leaving because of his sisters coming to his house.

"Thanks Ishida for accepting to help." she smiled

"Kuchiki- san how many costumes for the boys?" He said

The problem is, Rukia doesn't have any costumes for the boys except for the girls, she has collection of Lolita dresses, many sizes of course.

"Can you make 12?" she asked nervously

"I asked people to bring their costumes, only 8 people has one." he informed her.

Good thing 8 of her problems was gone, "Oh okay thank you so much." she said happily

She started thinking of the designs and making signs outside. She also printed fliers.

This was her first time doing this as a leader, you need to put all your effort and hardwork into it.

Most importnant is that you enjoy the festival the most.

*Ichigo's house*

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello?" Ichigo was in time to pick up the phone

"Oh Onee-chan, I'm sorry but me and Karin can't go to your house today, how about tomorrow." It was Yuzu

"Sorry Yuzu, we have a festival on that day, maybe next time okay?" he said

"mhhm okay, bye." She said happily

Ichigo then rushed back to school, Rukia needs help

*In school*

She was done covering the signs with bed sheets, Rukia was proud of her work. The only thing left is the designs inside

"RUKIA!" A carrot head came rushing towards her.

"Eh! Ichigo?" She shouted

"Sorry, my sister cancelled it." He panted

"Oh good I just need help on fixing the tables and chairs inside." She smiled

Ishida was there, still getting 2 more costumes done. "Yo!" Ichigo said

"Kurosaki-san?" Ishida was surprised

"It got cancelled." he smirked, Rukia gave a table cloth to Ichigo. "Here put it on every table." She said

While Ichigo was doing that Rukia was designing the black board, putting Welcome!.

*Toshiro's house*

He sighed like a boy who was left behind.

Toshiro was thinking of her, 'Did I left her behind?'. He couldn't think of anything else except for her.

He remembered that he invited Hinamori for a date but what about Rukia.

It was already 5pm, Ishida left and handed Rukia the costumes, he left Ichigo and Rukia all alone.

"Ichigo I told you you can leave already, I just need to color this and I'm done." She said

"No Rukia you need." Ichigo stopped "No Ichigo." She shouted

"Okay, sorry." He said leaving her alone

What did she do, she made Ichigo mad

Actually it wasn't that bad if she didn't color it, she packe her things and ran after Ichigo.

*pant, pant*

Finally Rukia saw Ichigo, "Ichig...o" Her voice became softer and softer

She saw him with Hinamori, holding each others hands.

Rukia ran fast as she could just to get rid of the scene from her eyes.

"Why?" She asked him but he wasn't there.

"Its just like what happened to my brother, then Toshi and...you, Ichigo." She cried, tears were running down her cheek as she watch the sunset.

_What do you think of Chapeter 4? Sad? Mad? Write it on your reviews!_

_Sorry people, this story just keeps on getting more hopeless for Rukia's life._

_Rukia: "Its because of your brain fool, your ideas are weird tho."_

_Ichigo: "You made Hinamori a two timer haha!"_

_Toshiro: At least the story keeps getting interesting."_

_me: "*cries* Thanks Toshiro!_

_Toshiro: "Welcome!"_

_Rukia: "Please don't blame her, the story will be interesting in the next chapeter, you ready?_

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey sorry for making the story sad._

Rukia didn't slept at all, she spend the whole night gazing at the stars.

Today was the festival, the most awaited time of the year

She hurried back to school, seeing all her classmates waiting for her.

"RUKIA! Congrats for the hardwork!" Everyone hugged her

She was surprised, one girl actually notice her eyes looking all swollen.

"Rukia are you okay?" She said, "Oh no I'm fine, I just cried from chopping onions." She smiled

"Oh if you say so but let me know okay, you can always talk to me whether something's bothering you." The girl left.

Her name was Inoue Orihime a helpful type of a person.

"Everyone I bought your costumes, wear it and put on make-up if you like." She shouted

"Yessss!" Everyone followed her.

Toshiro wasn't there maybe he was with Hinamori, the two-timer girl.

Ichigo wasn't there too, what happened. Everone's dresses fit them perfectly.

She heard almost everybody in the class saying this to him, "Hey have you heard? She came today, that little annoying bitch." one girl said.

"I even saw Ichigo with the bitch, isn't she a two timer little bitch." One girl replied. "No way, I saw Rukia approaching Ichigo but later she ran because of her, maybe she cried yesterday and got her eyes swollen." One girl protested. "Eh poor her." One girl replied

"Hey everyone, raise their hands who knows how to cook?" She asked them

3 girls and 4 guys raised their hands, total of 7 people knows how to cook.

"Get this instruction and you guys are in charged of the cooking." Rukia said, "Others help deliver the cooking or send people fliers outside." She said

11 students went outside and gave people fliers while 12 people stayed and helped distribute the food.

Rukia was like a manager and she's been worried sick on what happened to Ichigo, he hasn't arrived yet.

She ran outside and obviously people were staring at her.

One glanced from her back she saw an oranged hair boy carrying a school bag.

"ICHIGO!" she shouted, the person looked back and saw the petite shinigami wearing a lolita dress.

"Your late, here change. I need to go bye." She said with a normal expression.

Actually Ichigo was about to asked her on what happened yesterday but instead he was greeted by a sad expression.

He changed and people were giving him an ugly glare, it irritated him so much.

Ichigo gave them a death glare and everyone stopped glaring at him.

Toshiro was waiting for Hinamori, she was late for the first time, while waiting he saw Rukia seating in one spot staring at the floor depressed.

He was about to walk towards her but bumped into someone, "uh sor..." He didn't finish speaking.

He saw Hinamori and Aizen together, "Oh Shiro-chan you came." she smiled

Toshiro kept on walking towards Rukia, ignoring Hinamori who just now cheated on him but the truth is Hinamori was exactly a slut from the very start.

"SHIRO-CHa...n" she stopped when she saw Toshiro talking to Rukia.

Hinamori then slapped Rukia across the face, "You BITCH, Shiro-chan's mine!" She shouted.

Rukia was holding her cheek, Toshiro gave Hinamori and Aizen a death glare.

Hinamori looked shock at Toshiro's face, people start looking at the whole scene.

"Hey the brown haired girl hurt that poor girl, she didn't even do anything right?" one guy said

"Yeah." People agreed on the guy's note

"Hinamori, get away from Rukia right now before I punched you in the face you piece of CRAP." He shouted at the end.

"YEAH GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BITCH" People started yelling at the two of them.

*At their classroom*

"Hey have you heard, Rukia was slapped by that bitch Hinamori." Tatsuki started the commotion

"Eh, for real this time. She hurt our poor little manager." Keigo said

Ichigo stood up and ran to the scene, he saw Toshiro carrying Rukia to the nurse's office.

The thing is Ichigo was disturbed by Toshiro's action towards Rukia

He started to feel jealous and angry at Toshiro for stealing another one of her close friends.

*The whole scene*

Hinamori slapped Rukia, Toshiro suddenly shouted at her

From the start Rukia was feeling dizzy but she keeps on trying her best to smile at everyone a while ago

She felt tired and needed rest so she sat beside their eating area.

Rukia felt a hand on the shoulder, her eyes was closed.

Then her world turned black by a sudden slap across the face.

She kept trying to wake up by the pain but she heard Toshiro shouting at someone.

As soon as she tried to recognized the girl her world turned black.

She heard a voice, "There's nothing to worry about she just needs rest. I think she didn't sleep at all last night and one more thing you said she was slapped by a girl, who's she can you tell me her name?" The woman said

"Hinamori" a boy said, it was familiar to her.

_REVIEW PLEASE, thank you_

_Did this make you happy or sad? tell me in the review_

_Rukia: "The slapped was really painful tho."_

_me: "its okay you'll recover."_

_Ichigo: "So the next chapter is going to be the start of the war." _

_me: "SHHHHHHH bye guys"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey do you guys know the feeling when someone you know copies your introduction in your profile? I feel mostly irritated._

_Sorry just informed you that, good thing I get to write this in school lel._

It was warm, someone was touching her painful cheek.

The smell of medicines everywhere made her feel uncomfortable.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a white haired boy looking at her with those worried eyes.

It was Toshiro, 'Why are you here? You have a date am I wrong?' she couldn't tell him this, definitely not.

"Rukia, are you okay now?" he spoke

She wanted to leave but was about to when Toshiro grab her hands tightly.

Now she froze like a statue, her mouth can't even open. His words at the first sound like she was already safe but now the more Hinamori pictures in her mind the more her trust to him tears apart.

"I'm sorry for leaving you a lot." Now Toshiro just bluntly told her.

"Its okay I need to go for them." She said looking at the door rejecting's Toshiro's face

She finally gotten herself free from him but the moment she ran Toshiro grab her hands forcefully.

"But I need you more, you mean so much to me Ru-chan." Toshiro just told his feeling in front of her.

Rukia blushed, his face was red too.

"I-I I'm sorry Toshiro I really need to check on them maybe later," She pleaded on the ground

Toshiro smiled, ruffles her hair like a dog. "Mhhm okay." He said running of with a goodbye

'phew Its over' she said, in her mind it was like the world is going back to the way it is and in her heart were her love to Toshiro was stored but Ichigo's was there too.

Rukia started crying with joy, she ran to the classroom to see everyone looking at her with a shocking reaction.

"I'm back." she smiled to them. Everyone ran towards her and gave her a hug, a group hug.

"Rukia don't worry that little brown bitch was reported for bullying you without a reason." Tatsuki said

Everyone went agreeing on her words, Rukia was happy to have such a classmate who cares so much for her.

They continued the festival, "Oi Ichigo, now you know that she's really a bitch from the start." Tatsuki kicked Ichigo on the face.

"Yeah I heard." he said sadly, "Well what are you going to do with Rukia? I heard Toshiro was her childhood friend and Toshiro proposed to Rukia already." She informed him.

Tatsuki was watching Rukia laughing with Toshiro and a few guys, they were teasing Rukia along but Toshiro teased her good.

"I like Rukia, but I need to work hard to get her to like me a lot." He said looking at Rukia's preety little face

Tatsuki teased Ichigo and bumping him like she had heard an honest proposal.

The day had end like a normal day but it wasn't just that normal.

"Sir an enemy appeared, I repeat an enemy appeared." a guys said reporting but the one who's listening it, is dead

"Hikari, informed Ryou that tomorrow will be the time that we took action." A boy said grinning from his expectations

"Yes sir" Hikari said moving away

He was staring at the moon smiling, 'How long while will the night end' he asked himself

"I finally found you dear White Moon." He laughed

Hikari went back with Ryou carrying a handmade dress.

"Tsubasa-sama, I'm here to report you that we found where she is studying at." Ryou said. (I think this one is wrong grammar)

"Okay you just wait and she'll be finally with us, forever." He smiled at the bright moon

_Hi How'd it go? Fine? The story is becoming interesting don't you think?_

_Okay I'll introduce you the new characters:_

_Tsubasa - Its whether obvious or not but he is the leader_

_Hikari - Serves Tsubasa-sama all the time_

_Ryou - Serves Tsubasa-sama as a stalker_

_Good? THUMBS UP AND REVIEWS!_

_Rukia: "Finally people the moment I've been waiting for."_

_me: "just wait for the next chapter."_

_Bye have a good day_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi I'm so tired for real, I teach kids in a church on what subjects they don't get and I was chosen for math_

_Good thing its only addition and subtraction plus in the morning we arranged a party for the kids, they were cute indeed_

It was morning, the sun was shining too bright

Everyone was walking slow today because of the sun's temperature

Now Rukia was with Toshiro, yesterday she told Ichigo that she should go back.

Of course Ichigo got lonely and to sum it all up he has a crush on her.

_"Please don't leave me Rukia, I'll miss you." He said sadly, pleading to Rukia not to leave him_

_"Ichigo I'm sorry but I need to go, I promise to visit you and hangout with you again like friends would do." She said, hugging him tightly_

While Rukia was walking she regretted leaving Ichigo, Toshiro was beside her talking non stop about how much he regretted leaving Rukia behind.

He noticed that she wasn't listening to him and always spacing out in school, 'What's wrong with her' he thought

They arrived in their classroom, Ichigo was there looking at the window.

She ran to surprise him, "Ichigo" she pushed his back and laughed at his expression.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" he looked at the laughing friend of his.

"I greeted you, idiot" She smiled

Toshiro said that he was going to be late because he forgot his gym clothes.

Ms. Orikawa already entered the room but Toshiro was indeed late, she guessed

"Okay class, to be having so many new students today. We'll be arranging our seating arrangements so kindly stand up and get your things." she said

Rukia looked at Ichigo with worried eyes, now she's going to miss her friend.

"Ichigo, I hope were still seatmates." she whispered

"Its okay Rukia." he said tapping her shoulders.

While Ms. Orikawa was arranging people's seat, Toshiro arrived in a ninja move version.

Ms. Didn't notice him anyway so its okay.

"Rukia what's going on?" He whispered

"Oh Toshiro, Ms. Orikawa's changing our seating arrangement plus we have 2 new students" she replied

He saw her sad expression with Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, seat beside Ishida-san." she said

Rukia and Ichigo are the only one left so it means their seatmates.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, please seat at the 3rd column of the 4th row and Kuchiki Rukia, seat in front of Ichigo's seat." She said

Ichigo was relief that Rukia was just near her and 2 blank seats beside them, maybe for the new student, he guess

"Okay you may come in now and introduce yourslef." she said smiling at them.

Toshiro felt the uneasiness aura around them, while he was running towards the classroom, he saw them.

Standing with their smirking faces, it was weird.

"I'm Tsubasa Kyou, nice to meet you." he smiled normally, everyone was whispering 'handsome'. Even he heard it himself.

He sat beside Rukia, she felt unhappy so she stared at the window like nothing

"Hi I'm Tsubasa." Her new seatmate shook her hands while she wasn't looking.

She was feeling uncomfortable, she hated it. "Kuchiki Rukia." She said angrily, looking at the window.

Tsubasa even more smirked than a while ago.

"Hi I'm Hikari." He said it cutely so people can start thinking of him cute.

Now this guy was really disgusting by his face, a huge grin. Rukia felt disgusted just by looking at him, their eyes met and she shook her head.

Ichigo just gave his name properly and just that he stared at the window.

It was gym class, Rukia was with Orihime's team. They're playing volleyball.

And she hated the group that she was in, her group mates where Tsubasa, Hikari and Orihime.

She's with the new students, her mood towards them didn't change even Ichigo saw Rukia's expression.

Toshiro was quite far from her but he was with Ichigo after all.

Tsubasa hit the ball towards Rukia and she hit it with all her might, actually she doesn't know how to play volleyball either.

"No Rukia hit it with your arms not on your hands, okay?" Tsubasa said pointing at his arms

She hit it again, this time using her arms. "Good, next Orihime." he said

Then next is Hibari, her teammates were good at this. It was fun, now that she knows how to play.

It was their turn for the test, Rukia's group vs Ichigo's.

Now that was quite unusual for them to compete with each other.

Toshiro served, hitting towards Hibari, he hit it nicely.

The ball was now towards Mizuki, Ichigo's friend

Rukia wasn't paying attention, the ball was fast coming towards her direction.

The ball hits her face hard making Rukia fall to the ground, her nose was bleeding.

The last thing she heard was her name being called.

Someone was carrying her to the nurse's office, 'who' she kept on asking to herself

She opened her eyes and saw Tsubasa, her seatmate, beside her.

"Your awake, the nurse said that you can already go." he said

"I'm leaving." she said walking towards the exit.

Someone was blocking the exit, it was Hikari. "Move!" she said angrily

Hikari didn't move, Rukia pushed him hard and turned out Rukia was pushed inside the nurse's office, hitting her head.

"Oppps did it hurt?" Hikari grinned

Tsubasa pulled Rukia's clothes, raising her in the air.

"Don't you remember us Rukia, we're your cousins that Byakuya was hiding." Tsubasa threw her on the ground.

She cried for help, instead her head started bleeding by being thrown on the ground many times.

Tsubasa pulled her again, this time her hair. "If you don't listen to our orders, your friends even your brother will be in danger." He whispered through her ears.

They left her on the ground, she was blackmailed.

Byakuya was still waiting for her return, the danger outside makes him even tense.

*flashback*

The moment she left the house, Byakuya later receive a mail.

To his surprise it was from Tsubasa, he quickly opened it. His heart was beating fast.

**Dear Cousin Byakuya,**

** Its time for us to get your little cute sister, I hope you didn't hurt her the last time. I see you've kicked her out, if we can locate where she is, you'll regret kicking her out tho because she'll be living with us now. Now that we can get to see her this time, I'll make her mine , after all she's just a doll from the start. -Tsubasa**

Byakuya quickly went out to look for her.

*End of flashback*

Toshiro informed him what school she has been attending, he finally went to her school to check on her.

Byakuya went to his classroom. "Toshiro, where's she?" He asked.

"She got hit by a ball this morning, she's in the nurse's office.

"Is that so, thank you." He ran towards the nurse's office

The trembling fear in his mind suddenly turned into a shocking expression.

Rukia was on the ground, bleeding.

He quickly call the nurse, the nurse helped Byakuya.

After patching Rukia's injuries, the nurse turned to Byakuya's direction.

"Its alright, she'll be fine. May I know who you are to her?" She asked

"I'm her brother." He replied

"I see, I'll be leaving. Make sure that nothing happens to her." By that reply she left.

Byakuya informed Toshiro that she'll be staying in his house for a private reason.

The thing that keeps bothering Byakuya was a familiar face in their classroom, the face was clearly Tsubasa's and the other face was Hikari's

He carried Rukia towards the exit, to his surprise Tsubasa and Hikari went passing by to check on her.

Tsubasa suddenly stopped walking, he stopped Hikari as well. He noticed Byakuya, he smirked.

"I see you finally understood our message." He went closer to him.

Byakuya was sweating, the fear of loosing Rukia was too much.

"Well Rukia I think its your lucky day and you too Bya-ku-ya." He smiled walking away with Hikari.

They went home together, still she was sleeping.

He wondered if she was okay.

The was peaceful indeed, he finally got her back.

_I was supposed to update tomorrow but my dad scold me to go to sleep._

_So sorry for not updating yesterday._

_Managed to make it long lol._

_REVIEWS please!_

_I might not upload next week because its our Long Test week, so I better study hard this last quarter_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Sorry if I just updated this now._

Since they showed up, life has been harder than before.

He worked hard just to keep her away from those monsters, to be able to walk in the right path.

There's still a little chance left, a chance to end this right now once in for all.

Rukia woke up, she was in her old bedroom. 'Why am I here?'

This room didn't even help her calm down at all.

Quickly, she took the window as an exit. Byakuya opened the door to see the window opened plus Rukia was nowhere to be found.

He thought that she was already captured.

Byakuya hurriedly went down stairs and ran after her. There was a slightly chance that she hasn't been kidnapped yer.

Good thing she just tripped and stop there for a moment. "Rukia, don't run. They might get you and turn you to his lover." Byakuya said shouting.

She looked back to see her brother hugging her already. "Nii-sama?" she replied looking shock.

"They're here to get you, so don't leave." he said touching her cheek.

_My cousins are back? Is that what my nii-sama is telling me._

_I thought they were never coming back. I don't want to see them ever again._

_I don't want to remember the past._

Rukia gulped from hearing the bad news.

Byakuya carried her, bridal style. Her leg hurts from tripping, it got scraped.

They're here, just close to their area.

Watching the scene, the plan was to capture Rukia but failed to do so.

The next thing Byakuya knew, that Rukia wasn't in his arms. He looked back to saw, Hikari carrying the unconscious Rukia.

He smirked from seeing his face, looking all sweaty and nervous.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, you think I can just lend her that easily." Tsubasa smiled

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore, he wants to make a move but what if they hurt Rukia.

"What do you want?" he said, giving them a glare.

Tsubasa chuckled by a question that's so easy to answer just by looking at what they did.

"Oh you know, her of course." he said

_I will never forget the time where you almost hurt her feelings by kissing her forcefully, I just wished that I never invited you in the first place._

_Rukia was just 7 years old at that time, she was afraid to be touched by someone else._

_When she saw you three, she hid in her room just to calm down._

_I don't want to regret another thing happening to her._

"Say, what if I kiss her right now." Hikari said, licking his lips. "Sure, do what you want with her."

Now it was on, he was getting irritated.

There was a sudden blast of snow coming from Hikari. No, it was Rukia.

The blast hit Hikari hard, he flew very very far.

_What the hell is going on? What's happening to her._

Byakuya went to see Rukia but he saw her whole body changed.

Hey eyes was dark violet, she wears a cute white short lolita dress, and her hair became longer than before.

It stunned everyone, Hikari never came back from that large blast of snow.

**"Analyzing...ACCEPT, activate Snow Blade."**

Her aim was already Tsubasa, the blade was like invisible . "Tch! Sorry Rukia but I leave no choice."

Tsubasa unexpectedly summon a doll of his. "Go! Hoshina." he said pointing at Rukia.

"Hai! Unlock, Gate of the Dragons!"

Dragons began to appear in the area, Rukia was actually concentrating in her next move.

_What's happening to me? Is this really me?_

**_Its your own powers dear_**

_Who are you? Do you know what's happening to me? Rukia heard a voice call, it was very familiar but she couldn't see her face._

**_Don't worry, you'll find out by yourself_**

_Hello? The voice disappeared and I thought I can find some answers from her._

_My powers are really good. Once I learn how to control it, I will train hard for my safety but they said only Dolls who have Masters can gain such power? Why me?_

_I don't remember signing a contract between a Master nor even met one outside. All I know is that Nii-sama and Toshi are Masters and I'm just a simple Doll._

_Do I have a special ability that can gain this power or I don't really remember my Master anymore._

_Seeing my memory of them kissing me with force and touching me with those disgusting hands makes me sick._

_I want to end Tsubasa right now and live a peaceful life again._

_That childhood memory just now is just from the past so don't think about it Rukia, think about yourself first and on what state you are in, idiot._

Before getting hit by a dragon just now, she threw her blade towards the dragon. **"BEAM!"**

Instead of getting in the way, Byakuya just watched her fighting Tsubasa herself.

Tsubasa was greatly impressed. "You can't just underestimate me like that, fool." he said chuckling.

Because of not noticing it fast, his doll protected her instead. The great shock made Tsubasa angry. "You BITCH!" he said summoning another Doll.

"Go fort, Melanie!" he said, grinning this time.

_You talk too much so that's what you get. I wonder how long can I keep up with this._

_Its not that I want to give up, its that I'm getting turned on by fighting with him._

Her blade went back to her. Now the new enemy started chanting.

"I command thy sky, darken, bring fort your hot ball. Meteor shower!"

The sky did what Melanie told it to do. Rukia was being calm, too calm.

"I hope you like fire since your ability is snow." she giggled

_Oh this one talks too, I wonder if your underestimating me too much._

_Don't get cocky with me sister._

She began to fight with her own blade, dodging all the meteors by cutting it in half.

"That's impossible, no one has ever dodge it with that simple move your doing." she said angrily

**"I would rather cut it down than running away from it or else my stamina would go down." **she said

"I command..." she stopped, the blade hit her heart.

**"Commanding such useless elements won't be able to stop me, fool." **

Tsubasa was loosing Dolls. "Its the first time I ever met someone who can kill like that. I guess its time to use it." he smirked

Rukia glared at him, the smirk on his face was just annoying as hell.

_You went too far anyway. Loosing Dolls is bad for your health right?_

_When Masters loose more than 3 dolls in a fight, his/her stamina would also go down and it will stay like that._

_How many dolls do you have anyway? _

"It's your first time seeing my move right? Well you better accept the fact that you will lose." he warned her.

Rukia smiled proudly, "I know your move."

Tsubasa's heart was about to explode when he just heard her say that. "Eh? So what is it?" he said

Now's her chance, the distraction did work. **"Frozen cube" **

The moment Tsubasa was watching her fight with his dolls, she planted three blades beside him.

The distraction was meant for her to activate it.

_I hope you like your new house. _

"WHAt the Hell! What's this?" he said terribly looking shock.

**"ACCEPT!"**

One word and it was frozen. Hikari was back, back to get Tsubasa out from the battle. It was his second time seeing him lose in a battle.

"Don't think that this is over, your just like her anyway." he said carrying Tsubasa.

Byakuya went there hugging her. "Are you alright?" he said warming her cold cheeks.

"I'm okay, but who is this 'she'? " she said

"Are you sure you want to know?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

She nodded slowly. "It's your sister, Hisana." he said

_Hisana? I have a sister?_

_All this time nii-sama was keeping too many secrets from me._

_Am I not worthy to be trusted?_

"Nii-sama, are you keeping secrets from me? she said, almost crying

_Heeeeeyyyy I have to end it here_

_It keeps getting interesting isn't it? Don't worry Toshi's gonna be back._

_Reviews please!_

_BYE_


	9. Chapter 9

_When I was writing this in a piece of paper, I got confused on what story was this because of mild headache due to lack of sleep lol jk. But it was true that I got confused but not headache hahahaha._

**Happy Valentines Day!**

The truth is out. Its time for me to tell.

"I'm sorry, that's the secret that I have been keeping away from you. It's your sister's last wish." he said

_Well this is convincing, so my sister told nii-sama to keep it a secret. Its okay actually._

"I don't mind at all nii-sama." she smiled

They went back, Rukia said she was going to sleep.

It's seems like she was a special doll, who can gain much power.

Not for long she normally went back to school.

Tsubasa didn't showed up but Hikari did. The rumors in the classroom started spreading all over the school.

Rumors said that Rukia beat up Tsubasa for no reason and now was being hospitalized.

_Now that was rude for him to spread such an insult to me._

People have gone to dislike her much and only Toshiro, Ichigo, Keigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad and Tatsuki has been sticking with her.

They don't believe on such a rumor.

But each day they started to leave her be as well.

Toshiro and Ichigo were the only friends she has right now.

"Toshi, do you really still want to hangout with me much? I can ruin your reputation of being popular." she muttered sadly

"Ru, I would never leave you like that." he hugged her.

Rukia blushed and both went home holding hands.

"Ichigo, come on just leave her." Tatsuki shouted.

Inoue agreed because of her action lately, something was definitely bothering her and seemed to be guilty of something.

"You know what! Why don't you stick to your own business instead of sticking on somebody else's business." he shouted angrily

Tatsuki went off with Orihime with a storm.

Ichigo went home looking irritated.

"Toshi, it was not my fault that he was hospitalized. He blackmailed me at first and started causing me injuries. He's my cousin who raped me when I was little." she said almost crying from thinking about the past too much.

"RAPED YOU!?" he suddenly jumped out by hearing the news.

Rukia couldn't take the pain from her past, she burst into tears.

"T-there h-h-here to g-giv-ve m-e-m-e another one." she shouted at the last 2 words.

_Her trembling this much because of them makes me want to hurt them so much._

"Ru, don't worry I'm here with your brother and we'll help you." he wiped her tears.

_This feeling again, please stop it. I don't want to uggghhhhh_

_Go away! *Tears flowing down continuously*_

Rukia spends the day with Toshiro crying non-stop until she fell asleep.

Looking her crying like that makes him furious.

He carried her back to her house where nii-sama found out that she told him her past.

_Her eyes was that swollen, I hate to say this but I'll help you because your already mine aren't you._

"Sorry that she have to cry like that. Rukia was like this too when she was raped. She's suffering from a trauma so don't tell her past again." he said brushing her tears that was left.

"Okay, call me if you need help after all I'm a master and she's somewhat special." he said waving.

_I never thought that you could tell that to someone you were close to._

_You've never even told any person even if your close about your past. I won't show them your powers._

_Its dangerous, I won't let what happened to Hisana to you too._

_Releasing her powers when she was fighting lead Tsubasa to steal some of her powers._

_Dolls die when their powers are sucked by a Maaster._

_Hisana died because of him and he found out about Rukia as well._

_His main goal is to suck her powers so that he can get the element of snow._

_Tsubasa has been searching for snow all along._

_He already consumed fire, water, ice but not snow._

_If they were combined all together, the crystal of the dolls would be destroyed even masters._

_I need to stop him before he makes a move._

He laid her on his bed for safety. He can't let her die too.

_Hi guys need to end it here, now you know haha _

_What did it feel to learn that Rukia was raped when she was still a child? Actually almost raped until Byakuya stopped him sorry_

_Reviews please and have an awesome valentines day_

_I'm spending it with my family tho._

_BYE see yah!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi! How are you? Really sorry for updating this story of mine, I was busy studying for the final exams and I know you were always waiting for the update. Since it is our last day of school today, I might as well make it longer so don't be that too mad okay. I'll try to make 2000 words._

**"Accept!"** _I wonder who was that lady the other day when I fought with Tsubasa. Yesterday's tears was no good, I must not think of it lately._

_How can I convince everyone that I didn't start that fight. That Hikari sure is an idiot, well I just might accept the rumor and everyone's attitude _

_towards me._

"Oi Rukia, you've been spacing out lately." Ichigo said

"Oh sorry, my bad. Just seemed stress over my brother's come back." Her smile was crooked.

"I know you midget! Spit it out!" he shouted seriously, it startled Rukia. "Alright carrot head!" she shouted back

Rukia dragged Ichigo in a place that's not so suspicious. "You see the other day I found my courage to tell the secret I have to Toshiro since your here

you might as well hear it too. Don't fuckin shout okay? When I was little my brother invited my cousin over to our house, since when I was little I

hated being infront of people that I don't know. Whenever that happens I go run and hide until they're gone but as of today that fear was gone. Once

my brother was cooking, I saw Hikari and Tsubasa staring at me, smiling like an idiot. I tried running but..." Rukia stopped when she

noticed Hikari looking at her from above. "So what, why'd you stopped?" Ichigo said patiently waiting.

_That bastard is looking at me again, I just can't continue what happened. Its so scary that I-III..._

"Huh? Rukia-chan why'd you stopped? I want to hear what happened." Hikari grinned more

Ichigo was so stupid he didn't even know that Hikari was eaves dropping at the two of them.

_I don't want to show Ichigo that I'm already shaking with fear_

**"Then you should release your powers!"**

_That lady again, "Now is not the time..."_

**"Remember, your powers can't be taken away that easily so wear this to protect yourself."**

As soon as she gave me the necklace, the lady was gone.

"Ru..." Ichigo noticed her shaking body and the tears dropping.

"OHhhhh! How cute, the next time I saw you like that I would kiss you like before." Hikari laughed and left

Ichigo quickly hugged to comfort her, looking angry from Hikari's words. "Its alright, I'm here to protect you. You could have told me that you were

scared to tell me, idiot."

"So...ry" she looked at Ichigo with teary eyes. The bell rang and everyone noticed her swollen eyes from yesterday.

"Hey, isn't it that our doings are already hurting her. I heard from Tatsuki that, that rumor was made up to hurt Rukia." One girl said

"Yeah, I heard that too." her seatmate said

Rukia heard the commotions from her right. She was glad that Tatsuki made a choice to help her.

Toshiro looked at her blank face that was staring at the window for a long time. Ichigo was gone to buy her food.

He was waving at her for many times until Ichigo showed up and shove the cold apple juice on her face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she jumped up from her seat, good thing everyone was busy talking to each other.

The expression on her face made the two boys laugh so hard that they're going to blow up.

"Hey, its not the first time that I forgave you but next time Rukia is only mine." Ichigo looked at Toshiro

Toshiro was quite surprise to hear that from him.

"Thanks for the drink, Ichigo. Sorry Toshiro for not noticing you." she said drinking the apple juice

The three of them enjoyed lunch together and went home as well.

It was not long until Tsubasa came back to school, completely healed.

Rukia has been trying different hairstyles lately. She did the side ponytail but not so high.

Byakuya noticed the change atmosphere around her, not before that she would wake up early and prepare breakfast.

_I think they did a pretty good on cheering up Rukia, that's good to know._

Rukia went to school alone this time and guess what Ichigo's B-day is almost here.

Its her first time making a surprise party for him, it happens the day after tomorrow.

She's practicing how to bake and finding some awesome gift for him.

After school, she asked him directly. "Hey Ichigo, I wanted to know more about you. What do you like and what do you dislike?

"Well I like sweet things and I dislike expensive thing." Ichigo smiled

"Oh ok bye Ichigo, I need to go." Rukia ran

_I better text my brother that I'm going home late today. I need to pass by the grocery to get the cake ingredients._

_I can't wait making this cake for him, I might as well do a strawberry cake since his name is Ichigo and when he cut the cake into pieces,_

_there will be a melted chocolate inside._

She looked for his present but all of them are too expensive.

Rukia just planned to buy his present tomorrow, she quickly went to the grocery store.

"I might as well buy extra ingredients since I am no expert at baking things plus I am not sure if how many times I would fail at it." She sadly said

_I remembered cooking breakfast that morning and brother used to always tell me that don't put too much salt or else it would be a salty_

_sunny side egg. I even told him not to come here because I want it to be a surprise. I must hurry or else I'll miss dinner._

Rukia ran as fast as she could but the grocery bag is slowing her down.

At a blink of an eye she saw almost the actual look of Tsubasa, she stopped walking and quickly turned right at her direction but there was no sign

of Tsubasa being there. "Must be my imagination..." she shooked her head and ran like a dog would do but a little bit slower.

"Good thing she didn't saw you." Hikari said

"Yeah, almost got there. Don't forget the plan tomorrow." He said smirking

"Yes!" Hikari smiled

"I'm home!" she said happily. "Oh Rukia, just in time for dinner, come quick." her brother said.

This night's dinner was special, it was Seafood hot pot.

"So, what made you be late like this?" He said looking at her. "Oh I was just buying stuff for Ichigo's b-day, you see I want to make it special because

since his family move out from the house, I don't want him celebrating alone." she replied smiling

Dinner was all about what was happening in school, Byakuya smiled from Rukia making so much friends, she was not like that before.

_Before you use to be shy when your around people you haven't been close to but whenever I am with you, you showed your_

_would be self but not infront of your classmate. I'm glad you grow up having many friends. The only friend you have when you were little was_

_Toshiro. _

Morning came and Rukia spent the morning thinking how to make the cake. The hardest part is how should you make the chocolate cake inside will melt

when you eat it but you already put it in the refrigerator. She changed the cake and just changed the chocolate inside into ice-cream, flavor is chocolate.

In the afternoon she started working on it. Byakuya was watching her in a far distant where he chuckled when Rukia was making a mistake.

"I should make this chocolate bar into ice-cream so I wouldn't waste money so much."she scratched her head

All day long she had made 6 batches of cake, the last cake was a success. Byakuya saw her sleeping after laying down her head.

He smiled and placed her on the sofa covered with blanket. He also put the cake in the refrigerator so it won't melt.

_After all the hard work and effort you put into that, you made a wonderful cake._

Its time for Ichigo's Birthday. Rukia woke up seeing herself on the sofa.

"Eh I slept? Oh shit the cake!" she panicked but just to see the cake was in the fridge.

_Did brother? I think so... hmmmmm any more left that I need to get?_

_Oh shit I just realized that I haven't gotten him a present._

Rukia left to buy a present for Ichigo. She looked everywhere and saw a store that sells shirt that cost 200 yen, she went to check it out.

There was one thing that Rukia had been looking at. The design was 'Together Forever'

She was thinking if she should buy this one but saw a cafe and went to see it.

"Jackpot!" she smiled

The cafe sells cakes,cupcakes and other pastries. They only sell it at 100 yen plus you can get to design it by yourself.

She bought and designed a Happy Birthday with a carrot drawing plus a bunny.

Now time was running out, she ran all the way to her house to get the stuff and ran towards Ichigo's house

_Hmmm I wonder if Ichigo's home, I've been knocking more than ten times already. _

"Excuse me? Ichi..." Rukia looked all shock just by seeing it.

_This is not a dream am I right?_

"Did you like my present for you Princess?" Tsubasa smiled

Rukia was tightly grasping at her fist then the her pressure blasted and hit Tsubasa

"I quite feel that something bad is going to happen." Toshiro looked at the window very badly.

"YOU! YOUR DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she growled at him

The bad aura that surrounds her was the necklace doing, it is indeed part of her already.

"I leave no choice but to fight you, Rukia-chan." He smirked

"SHUT THE **FUCK UP!**" Her appearance changed from before.

"Come! Dark Witch!" Tsubasa summoned another of his dolls.

**"DARK SORCERER!" **

"Shit! I knew it! I can't stop Rukia now." Toshiro ran to watch the whole scene.

"I cast you a curse by the name of darkness, blind this woman ENRU!" The witch doll cast a cursed

Rukia was consumed by sadness and madness which she is immune to dark spells.

She didn't use powers but she scratched the witch. **"DIE BITCH!" **she laughed like a crazy person would be.

She wore a crown with dark cloak, shirt and half skirt and half short. Her nail are so long and those sparkling eyes became darker than before.

At a last minute Rukia turned back to normal, crying and weeping.

Toshiro walked towards Rukia, looked at Tsubasa one more time.

Tsubasa touched his heart, his dolls are already disappearing from his fight from her. "You'll never get away with this." he shouted and left.

"Toshi, I-Ichigo's dead!" her tears were flowing with sadness but Toshiro questioned her. "The one you saw was a decoy so cheer up." he whispered

"Oi! Did you made Rukia cry?" Ichigo shouted. "That's the real Ichigo." Toshiro pointed at Ichigo.

"Eh! But but..." she was confused

She just jumped and hugged Ichigo tightly saying Happy Birthday you idiot!

"Sorry, The cake is ruined plus the cupcake." she sadly said

"Don't worry, at least it can be eaten since it was boxed, this cake is delicious too. Congrats!" he smiled

Toshiro laughed with them too, Rukia smiled and had been cheered by them.

_Hey guys 2000 words okay, I almost destroyed my laptop because the moment I reached 2000 words from typing all the way through, it crashed and I had to restart again but because of the mood I had a while ago, I wanted to cheer up by watching youtube videos. After that I had a mood to type all of it again. Reviews and Share this to your friends, Time for a summer update. Thanks for 15 reviews lav u all. PECE_


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo! I am back, super back. I will be gone next week so might update this two times. Maybe? Maybe not? (' U ') _

_Even if I'm talking to myself, I love you guys very much and thanks for supporting me._

_I really want to update this one first so, I'm sorry to disappoint you but after I finish this story I will go to the next story. PECE_

"Tsubasa-sama, aren't you using your dolls too much? And if you lost again in the next match you will die!" Hikari shouted at him

"There will be no 2nd match after our last battle. Do you really think I wouldn't use it this time? I can't wait for the last battle Rukia-chan." Tsubasa smirked

_I will never back up from your powers, Hisana._

Everyone was back to normal again. The rumor about Rukia was practically solved by the help of her friends.

"Alright class, I'll announce that our School Trip will be held next week, Monday. Remember this is part of your grade so don't think that your going

to be absent on that day." Ms. Orikawa said with a laugh

_School trip huh? Wonder if it would be fun. Do I get to choose my partner or sensei will assign it._

_Wish that I'd be partner either Ichigo or Toshi. Heh! I'm excited_

"K-U-C-H-K-I R-U-K-I-A, is there's something funny?" shouted

"uhmmm...sorry sensei." She was embarassed while everybody in the class giggled, even Ichigo did.

Tsubasa and Hikari was staring at her with an attitude. It bothered her much that she would get scared from looking at them.

Today was a special day. It was the day they started to choose a student council president and student council members.

People had been eagered to choose Hitsugaya Toshiro but some people liked Akane Yui because of her grades in academics.

War started from the two representatives.

Rukia wasn't that energetic at all. She stayed in the class all alone, drawing something.

_They said you can abstain so look at me now world, drawing my best drawing._

_Huhuhu I'm so happy. I better go out and stay under the tree to color this._

She ran towards the stairs but bump into someone.

"Aackk!" Her colored pencils rolled all over the floor. "I'm so sorry!" she bowed to the person she bumped into.

"No its okay, it was my fault since I was texting." A black haired guy smiled.

The one and only Ichirou Ryuu. Rumor has it that he never really liked to socialize much but he was kind towards people.

Rukia bowed once again and left in a hurry.

Ichirou looked at her with a smile again.

_Kuchiki Rukia, seems to be a good drawer. I hope you'll succeed to save the world._

_I'll help you anytime, my little cute cousin._

"Yup! This is a good place to draw."she sat under a tree.

Akane Yui won by 112 votes while Hitsugaya Toshiro has 72 votes.

Students were already going back to the classroom, it was already their dismissal.

Ichigo was looking for Rukia in the classroom but nowhere to be seen.

"Toshiro, have you seen Rukia?" he asked

He shrugged even noticing that she was missing. Together they went to look for her.

_"Rukia, you need to listen to me! Can you hear me?" a beautiful voice said and rather familiar to her_

_"I can but who are you?" Rukia kindly asked_

_She appeared in front of her, it was Hisana._

_Hisana was hugging her tightly. "Pls. listen, there's no more time left." she said_

_"One day you will encounter Tsubasa again, its the last battle between the two of you. He's going to use my powers that he stole. That element is..."_

Rukia woked up with a slight heavy breathing, eyes wide open from that dream.

*A while ago*

They found her under a tree where she was fast asleep.

"She must have been here all day long, drawing." Toshiro said

*Ringtone ringing*

"Ah its mine, Ichigo go ahead and carry her." he answered his phone after.

Rukia's face looks sweaty and tired. The drawing on her lap was the three of them smiling.

Ichigo got curious a bit, he turned the next page and saw a drawing of two men which looks somewhat familiar. It was Tsubasa and Hikari's face.

It was disturbing, next to them was Rukia, looking mad. He closed it and carried her.

He noticed that she was hot, her face was pale and red.

_Why'd you go outside when its a cold weather today, idiot_

_Now you got a fever. I better hurry and take care of her._

Byakuya went out to buy the groceries. Ichigo called him saying "Yo! Can I borrow your kitchen plus Rukia has a fever."

He allowed him and will be back soon.

Ichigo made corn soup since there were no ingredients left except a sachet of corn soup and a carrot.

*Present*

_What the hell am I doing here? I thought I was under a tree, drawing._

_What's with the cold compres?_

"Oh your awake, here's dinner. Eat up." He placed it on a table.

"Why are you here?" she tasted the soup

Rukia noticed that she has a mild fever. Now embarrassed from her attitude towards Ichigo. Before he even speak, she smiled.

"Thanks Ichigo, sorry that I didn't notice that I have a fever." she smiled

"Why did you even stay outside where you know that today we have a cold weather." he said

Rukia looked at him with a curious look.

"You even draw that guy, Tsubasa and his companion." he cross his elbows then suddenly realized his mouth slipped

Now Rukia was pissed, looking from other's people stuff without permission.

"Who told you, you can see my drawing pad huh? You BASTARD!" she dropped the spoon gently and threw pillows at him.

"Ahh it was an accident offff" he was hit on the face

They laughed together and fought like before.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, is this how you take care of a sick person?" Then Byakuya suddenly shows up from the scene

They freeze and Rukia apologized and smack Ichigo's head saying "You too idiot!" she whispered

"Sorry Byakuya, it won't happend again." he bowed

He went down stairs with a smile.

Her fever went down when they were playing.

The day ended with a smile. The only thing that was bothering Rukia is her dream a while ago.

What was Hisana's element and why did she know that this is happening?

Find out on the next chapter update!

If I have an inspiration today, I might update again. So wait!

Ichirou: "Is it my time to shine next?"

Me: "I'm not so sure of myself..."

Rukia: "I don't know why but I feel like, somewhat this story is almost ending."

Ichirou: "My cute Rukia you have grown! I somewhat feel it too."

Me: *sweats a lots* "I uh" *nervous speaking* "Now you two, stop making the future ugly for this story!"

Me: "See you in the next chapter!

Ichirou: "If you review, I will pleased the author to update this and I will show up in the next chapter but if I don't see any review. I'm gonna take a day off."

Me: "Hey you! That's not what I want at all, Pls REVIEW and also FAVORITE THIS FANFICTION! BYE PECE


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I was running a few errands yesterday. Don't worry, I feel excited about this. No need to waste time, here it is. ( ' ^ ' )**

_I haven't even packed anything for the school trip tomorrow. Does it really matter to come on that day, I feel a bit lazy about it. They said were not allowed to bring pillows because they'll provide one for us , how on earth am I supposed to live without my chappy the rabbit stuff toy. They're so strict, suddenly putting rules that are too harsh for others. I feel like I want to punch them so hard._

"Rukia." My brother pops out of nowhere. "Have you finished packing for your school trip?"

Silence entered the room between the two of them. "Erm I uh-" She didn't know what to say, this awkward situation became worst.

"Make sure that your done, its almost time for dinner." He walks away.

_Finally its over. I almost died staring at him for so long. I think he's mad at me, anyways I need to focus on packing my stuff. Oh Rukia, if you hadn't move earlier, things wouldn't get awkward like this. I shouldn't make anymore worries for my nii-sama. Orikawa sensei said she'll assign our partners on that day. I hope I paired up with a good person. I remember that their assigning partners from different sections. phew not that I'll be concerned of._

Dinner was normal. To be exact Rukia wasn't paying any attention to Byakuya. She kept on thinking what would be her partner tomorrow.

"Tell me Rukia, you look like your excited for tomorrow's trip."

"Uh sorry nii-sama, I'm so sorry for not listening to you, a while ago and today." Rukia was worried if he was mad or something.

Its all written on her face that there's something bothering her. "You seemed to be bothered. What's the matter?"

"Nii-sama, are you mad at me?" She place down the spoon and fork, and left it on the side. "Why would I be mad at you, you were only thinking about the trip that's why you couldn't focus right?" He smiled. She slowly nodded her head. Her violet glowing eyes turned back to normal. Her face grew happy.

_She is indeed the most pure thing that I will never let go. Those smile of yours are beautiful as ever. I will never let them get their hands on you._

* * *

><p>"Did you leave anything behind?"<p>

She checked her bag again, this time thrice. "Nope nothing. I'm off nii-sama!"

Byakuya hugged her one last time and pats her head before she leave. The three of them promised to walked together going there. They were informed to wear their gym clothes. Byakuya was so eager to fix Rukia's hair, he had them on two pigtails. She was embarrassed from the start and thought if she's going to be laughed at by her friends but look at the expression of the two. They were all red when Rukia smiled while she greeted them outside her house. The two covered their faces while walking. To Rukia they looked like their about to burst out of laughter. It bothered her for a while.

"Are you two laughing from my hairstyle?" She's pissed from their attitude.

They shook their heads and stop covering their faces. Rukia was glad they weren't or else she would took them off and kick their ass.

"Okay, I need you to align yourself by class numbers."

Its sad to say that Toshiro's class number is seventeen while Rukia is twenty, behind Rukia was Ichigo. Lucky for the two of them to be beside each other. Toshiro's partner was actually a good person. An active person I would say. Orikawa sensei let us eat by friends, having her as a teacher was awesome but sometimes if you let her rage by your silly attitude in class, she will definitely scold you.

_I thought they were assigning our partners by different sections? Maybe it was just a rumor. Hey when did I even get that information. Must be another of my dreams that I thought was real. __Our school trip is about teamwork, so we can interact as a class and build our trust for each other. Its more likely a family would do. First destination was our rooms. Second destination is the forest, were our partner and I would find the exit by helping each other. They gave us a map and they set up stations for us to rest. _

"Hey Ichigo! Can I stay beside the window?"

"Sure why not!" He smiled

"Rukia, you look like something is bothering you. You can talk to me anytime!"

_I've been acting weird from the start. The moment I step in the bus, I noticed that Tsubasa's seat was beside ours and she smiled at me waving hi. It did chill my spine but the strange feeling of them would do something bad on this wonderful trip. The past is hunting me again._

"Well its him again. I just felt like he would ruin the trip."

Ichigo looked everywhere and there he saw Tsubasa watching the television on the bus. "Yeah right! But relax your about to have a fun adventure with me. Be ready!" Rukia giggled from his words. They have gotten farther from school. The movie that they were watching was about romance, many are in full of tears were in the husband died protecting the child from falling. Rukia's head was falling down and it rested on Ichigo's shoulder. Tatsuki was just right in front of them giggling from the two looking all lovey dovey. "Psst Ichigo, look how lovey dovey you are with Rukia." Tatsuki even laughed harder. "Shut up!" His face was red. Half of the class took a picture of them. Ichigo's face was all red while Rukia's face is smiling. The bus was filled with laughter and happiness. They arrived at their first destination, after a few turns. "Oh Rukia's awake." Tatsuki smiled. Her face was in a bad mood. "Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo viewed her face, he has seen that kind of face before. Everybody started laughing again. Rukia turned to face the window saying "I heard everything." she muttered. Everyone went silent after hearing her speak. It got awkward while the bus stop. "Be sure to bring what you need for the activity and stay with your partner."

_They ruined my sleep, I heard everything. I will never forget what happened today, the look on their faces. I was supposed to burst into laughter at that time._

"Hey! You mad on what happened?"

"Nope, I just thought of ruining the mood." She laughed

Ichigo pats her back. "I thought for sure you were mad."

They left their things in the room and went back to their meeting place. "They said we need to get food for our dinner." The two of them started finding food. "If we find sticks to catch a fish over there." Rukia pointed the river. "Sounds like a good plan to me and I will beat you in catching fish." Ichigo was bragging and laughing to himself while Rukia already started catching fishes.

"Hey not fair!" He grabs the stick and join the battle.

"You were bragging too long so I started already, carrot head!" She giggled

An hour has passed and Rukia won by four fishes while Ichigo has two. They ran over to the checkpoint, looking all sweaty. "So Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, what is it that you did?" Orikawa sensei smirked. "We planned to get a stick and catch fishes, we have caught six of them." Rukia proudly said. Orikawa sensei hugged Rukia, her cuteness is quite irresistible. "Good job you two, now start having lunch." She walked to the next students who were back. They had lunch with Toshiro and the others. Rukia focused eating on her onigiri and staring at everyone. She's not used to making topics when they're talking. Next activity was a racing game. Find the things written on the list and go to next checkpoint. Ichigo strive hard for them to win, they work hard on finding it but they were 30th place. They went back in the room where they will cook dinner for themselves.

_Cook dinner! Oh but I suck at it. I'm worried what if Ichigo laughs at me. _

"Ichigo...I uh ermm, I don't know how to cook."

Ichigo smiled and ruffles her hair. "Don't worry, rely on me! The best cook in the world!" He raised the the spatula and bent down. Rukia brighten a bit. Rukia ate the fish and was amazed by Ichigo's skills.

"Is it that delicious?" He scratched his head.

Rukia nodded. The face just now was cute, so cute that Ichigo covered his face again. "Are you okay?" Rukia went closer. "N-nothing's wrong!" Rukia backed away and enjoyed the meal.

_How long am I going to wait and give her my confession. I'm so weird towards her when she makes a cute expression. Want to hug her so badly like a stuff toy. My brain keeps on telling me to confess now but I don't have the courage to. I need to make a move before Toshiro does. _

"Hey Ichigo, thanks for today. I really liked your cooking, it was delicious. Goodnight." Rukia's face moves to the side.

"Rukia."

"Yeah?" She turned her head looking at Ichigo.

"I erm, I lik-...nothing, goodnight." Ichigo covers his red looking face, whispering to himself idiot. "Yeah Goodnight." Rukia turns over to the side.

***Rukia***

_Just now he almost said 'like' or I misheard. Ichigo likes me? What the hell am I thinking! Toshiro already said that he likes me and now, Ichigo was saying like too. Ughhh no, stop thinking. Go to sleep idiot! If its true, who should I pick. I don't know anything about love. __Stop Rukia, don't stress yourself over that thing, now be a good girl and go to sleep. _

***Ichigo***

_Idiot! I missed my chance, I should have said it. If I don't tell her I like her then Toshiro might steal her away from me. Tomorrow, I will definitely tell her! What if she has feelings for Toshiro? They're childhood friends isn't it. I need to think positive so I need energy tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Morning came, it was time for them to go back to school and go home as well. Rukia checks her phone and the time was 8:00 am. It was their time to take a bath. She woked up Ichigo, who was already far from his futon. "I'll take a bath first." She got her stuff and went to the bath leaving Ichigo in the room.<p>

_I didn't sleep a wink last night due to thinking too much. I'm so sleepy I could just die. "I like you!" Stop thinking about that stuff, I don't want to think about that now. Geez you need to wake up Rukia. Stop stressing yourself and act normal or else Ichigo would notice. _

Rukia got out from the bath and change into their school uniform. "I already cleaned the room, so fix your stuff." Ichigo went in a hurry. After some time, Ichigo got out as well to see Rukia lying down facing the floor, sleeping. He checked the time and almost time for them to leave. They'll eat breakfast in the bus.

"Oi! Get up, were leaving!" He poked the dead looking body.

Rukia's eyes slowly opened and stood up scratching her head. "Geez! Wait for me!"

They were in the bus, eating breakfast. Rukia took off her shoes and eats the bento that her nii-sama prepared. Ichigo thought that she was acting weird.

"You okay there?" There was rice stuck on her cheek. "You have a rice stuck on your cheek." He wiped it and eat it.

Rukia turned all red. "I-II don't feel like eating that's all." She packed away the bento and looked at the window again. Ichigo got embarrassed and he got happy from doing that. The tv was turned on again, this time its a horror movie. Because of boredom, Rukia quietly watched the movie. When the scary part was about to show, they would scream but Rukia giggled from their scream. Ichigo saw another side of Rukia again. He blushed and saw Tatsuki smirking at him.

"Ichigo, admit it that you like Rukia." She smiled happily. Rukia was actually staring at the two and drank water.

"I'll confess to her later so shut up." Rukia choked after hearing the word 'confess'

"Goodluck! Do your best! I'm also cheering for you." Tatsuki turned to the side

_Ichigo does likes me, what am I going to reply at that moment. What should I say to him? I really don't have any experience about love but I need to pretend that I don't know that he's going to confess to me._

After sometime of thinking on what to reply, she slept peacefully. Almost of the class was fast asleep. Ichigo can't help it but stare at Rukia.

_She is beautiful, my first impression of her was right. She's a woman who is stubborn and pushes herself just to help someone, fun to be with and works hard. I also know that there is one side I don't know about her. Sometimes she is kind and joyful to others. I know that underestimating her was hard. Today you showed me your cute side. My first impression and last impression of you will never change because your the one I truly loved. Today's the day huh. If I get dumped by her reply tomorrow or some other day, I'll work hard until you like me back. Even if I encounter hard ships I will turn them down. I will understand when its time for me to realize that you truly like someone. I'll try protecting you from those bastard whom have hurt you in the past._

The bus stopped and we arrived back to our school safely. Ichigo woked Rukia up.

"So did you have a nice sleep, Rukia." She opened her eyes to see Ichigo smiling.

"Yeah. Got a good old sleep." She giggled, walking together with Ichigo. Toshiro said that he needs to help Tatsuki and Tatsuki helped Ichigo by distracting him. It seems evil but he can't just wait there and do nothing if he really loves Rukia or else it might be even too late if Ichigo wouldn't confess early. They stopped under a tree. Ichigo noticed that Rukia really like being under a tree. This time it was a sakura tree, falling. Rukia actually forgot what will happen today after sleeping the whole hour at the bus and after being tired of not sleeping yesterday because of thinking too much.

"Rukia."

The wind blew towards them.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia, I like you!" he bravely said. His face turned red.

Her eyes got bigger from shock. She blushed and didn't know what to say. Another awkward situation.

"Don't worry, you need time to think right? Tell me anytime you want." He smiled with his red face. The sakura tree blossomed. Its beauty was glowing that amazed the two of them. "Did you like it?" Ichigo held her hand. Rukia was nervous, she just nodded happily. Ichigo walked her home, holding hands together.

"Ichigo, Thanks again for today. Showing me that sakura tree blossomed was the best in the trip. I'll think about it." She smiled and wave goodbye. Ichigo waved back smiling. He was happy that he got the right time to confess. He shouted non-stop in his house saying "I did it!" He had never been happy in this time of his life but he needs to be ready on what reply should she give to him. Rukia entered the house, closing the door. She slide back from the door, covering her red face. Byakuya was shocked to see her like this and not saying the usual 'I am home' when she returned. She doesn't know what it felt after that, it was like happiness and stressed mix up in the same time. She calmed down after inhaling and exhaling.

"Are you okay now? What happened, why were you like that?" Her brother touched her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks nii-sama but today someone confessed to me and its Ichigo. I just don't know what to reply when we meet again." Rukia really did not know anything about love and what it felt like. Byakuya place her in the living room.

"Rukia, for us to know that he truly loves you, he needs to prove it. There are different person in this world. One is a person who wants to steal a dolls powers by making them think that he or she loves you, two is a person who wants you to become a doll of his or hers, and three is a person who truly loves you. Are you sure he is serious about you?"

"..." No sudden reply.

"Okay, I need you to rest and think about it okay?" He patted her at the back and Rukia went upstairs.

_Someone wants to be with Rukia, he needs to pass through my test first. This is happening again, its like the time where Toshiro confessed to Rukia. He passed through me by protecting her everyday. I trust him now but this guy, Ichigo. Who happens to be my second guest, he took care of Rukia when she was sick and he's a close friend of hers. I'll test you next, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Rukia lied on her bed, thinking about what happened today. She has to pick between Toshi and Ichigo. Its her second time being confessed by someone and still has no reply for Toshiro.

_If I chose one person then the other would totally be mad at me. They are both my close friends, I don't want to loose them. Never! Firstly I need to check if Ichigo really likes me. Nii-sama always told me not to trust someone when it comes to love. Its what you get for being a doll. Toshi is a Doll Keeper while Ichigo is... Alright! I need to ask Ichigo if he's a doll or a doll master then I will have a reply for him. For now, get to know more about Ichigo. _

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 12 ends here! Did you like this style of the story? I changed on how I typed it tho. Please let me know on your REVIEW on what do you think of the story now! Is Ichigo good or bad? Who will Rukia choose? Sorry I didn't include Ichirou yet but I'll include him some day. (its his punishment jk) Surprise actually! Made it 3,000 words already, since I'll be gone this week but not yet tomorrow, I'm still here tomorrow. Took me hours to type this story while brain storming on what will happen next. Are you excited for the next chapter? Hope you are cause the story is getting deeper and deeper! Hope your doing well and see yah soon! PECE! REVIEW PLEASE AND SHARE IT WITH OTHERS WHO SHIPS RUKIA AND TOSHIRO<strong>


End file.
